According to conventional EGR systems, it is known to recirculate exhaust gas from an internal combustion engine into an intake gas flow of the engine. The exhaust gas flow can be variably controlled by a movable exhaust gas flap arranged within an exhaust gas passage of an EGR valve assembly.
In order to induce a variable pressure drop within the intake gas flow allowing recirculation of the exhaust gas, there is provided a movable intake gas flap within an intake gas passage of the EGR valve assembly. The intake gas flap may induce a disturbance within the intake gas flow, which disadvantageously may deteriorate the performance of the internal combustion engine. In particular, formation of water condensate may disadvantageously be increased which in particular may impair a compressor of a turbocharger.